UTTAS Wikia
Welcome to the UTTAS Wikia This wikia is the SRD for the Universal Table Top Adventure System, a table top role playing system I'm working on. The project is currently in alpha, but this site will serve as the host for the beta and future updates until an official version is ready for release. What is UTTAS The Universal Table Top Adventure System, or UTTAS, is a generic rule set for table top gaming meant to be adapted to potentially any setting, whether it's a D&D style fantasy setting or a cyberpunk world like Shadowrun. In this regard, UTTAS is similar to other generic role playing systems such as the Heroes System or GURPs; the primary difference is that UTTAS is meant to be easier to pick up and play, be less of a pain for Game Masters to run, and rely on a more reactive combat system, one where players are encouraged to pay attention to the battle even when it isn't their turn. More specifically, UTTAS features the following that most RPGs do not: * A class-less character creation system in which a player's Characteristics, Skills, and Abilities reflect what the character is rather than a meaningless title meant to symbolize a broad archetype * Character advancement that isn't based on leveling up, like a almost every video game RPG ever created. It's the developer's opinion that traditional leveling mechanics are the worst carry over from Dungeons and Dragons to still plague the RPG genre; it inflates numbers unnecessarily and renders weaker enemies more useless as campaigns grow longer, and the trade off doesn't result in any difference in the challenges players face in most circumstances; in D&D, a level 1 Fighter fighting a CR 1 orc will use the same tactics at level 10 when they start fighting CR 10 Fire Giants. By de-coupling abilities from classes, players can pay for only the features they want, while Game Masters aren't restricted to the types of fights they want players to encounter because their group isn't strong enough to fight the enemies with tactics they want to build encounters out of. ** Instead, like in the Heroes system, players improve their characters based on points earned during playing sessions and obtaining gear that improves the character's statistics. * A combat system that eliminates combat modifiers found in games such as Pathfinder in favor of an Advantage/Disadvantage system similar to 5e D&D, has statistics that better reflect the real world functions of tough skin and Armor that any game utilizing Armor Class is missing, and a reactive play style that encourages players to pay attention to the battle at all times and design more versatile characters. The goal of this project isn't necessarily to innovate anything in the RPG genre; Dodge is the equivalent of Armor Class in D&D and Pathfinder, damage is differentiated both by bodily damage and resilience to pain like Heroes' Body and Stun mechanics, and adapting a single ruleset to any number of settings has been around since GURPs. Rather, the point is to simplify the mechanics so that anyone can pick up and play the game without spending hours trying to comprehend the rules. Character Resources Character Creation Overview * Templates Characteristics Skills Abilities * Martial Arts ** Basic Maneuvers ** Extraordinary Techniques * Powers ** Extraordinary Powers ** Plot Powers Traits Flaws and Complications Equipment Character Sheets, Templates, and Archetypes Archetypes Character Sheet Body Templates Environmental Templates Species Templates Game Master Resources Character Advancement Building Encounters Bestiary Game Master's Toolkit Gameplay Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse